Letters and Numbers
by OnceUponAReader
Summary: CTEU-74 is different and he knows it. But... he's a clone how is that possible. Kamino wants him dead. The Republic wants to keep him safe. He just wants to help the war effort and stay alive.
1. Chapter 1

Alarms blared deep underneath the sea level of Kamino. Deep were they knew that their project would go unfound, never in a million moons did they expect what they got. Dr. Charletta Benson stood stone cold with shock. This wasn't how it was supposed to go no not at all. She turned towards the door, the clones standing guard would have to be disposed of. If word got out about this. The alarms kept screaming and Dr. Chareletta new she would have to make a sudden, and possibly rash decision. "Get him out she said softly," she said softly. There were only three techs in the room all were under eighteen. The smallest of which now turned to her and stated "He is of no use, we have failed! Don't you believe it would be safer just to…to…" his voice trailed off as he was silenced by Charletta. "Get…Him…Out!" she stated. "I will be back in half an hour," and with that she left the room.


	2. Chapter 2

CTEU-74 woke up with a pounding headache. Great way to start out he thought. He was about to open his eyes when he heard the voices. One sounded vaguely familiar probably from his time in the tank. The second was crisp, cold, and unfamiliar in every way. CTEU-74 suddenly had terrifying feeling to keep his eyes shut and his breathing regular. Maybe then he could figure out what was going on. He was pretty sure it was abnormal for clone cadets to start out like this. "He's just a boy," the first voice said "He can't do much harm," They were talking about him! "He can do more than you believe! You would be a fool not to see it! He is a threat to you, to me, our jobs, and the Republic!" the second woman stated calmly. "We could put him with the other first year cadets no one would know, not even him!" the familiar voice begged. "I should have known you were too soft to be a part of this, he is an experiment that failed, the Republic does not see clones as what they are they see them as people, therefore they have their rules no experimenting! Though we try our best to keep this secret think of what would happen if they found out," the voice said menacingly. "I understand I know we can't lose the Republic as clients I understand!" the woman whispered. "Then you will kill him," the terrifying voice said with some amount of satisfaction in her voice. "Yes I…I…I will," and that was that was the end of it. He heard the door hiss open and clang shut. He was alone.


	3. Chapter 3

Fear was making CTEU-74 want to throw up. They wanted to kill him? Why, what he done? He was different or so they made it out to be that he was. He wasn't different he wasn't! He refused to think that way. He was a clone trooper all he wanted was to serve the republic. In his rage a thought occurred to him. If he stayed he would never get that. Never get the pleasure of being a real trooper. Technically running away would be his only option. He couldn't fight them. Well of course he could but if they used a needle he would be putting himself at risk. Exposing to much skin would get him killed. It was just the fact that he didn't want to go rouge. He wanted to fight out there far away with the others. Then the idea struck, the crazy, dangerous, deadly idea and he loved it. He swung his legs out of the bed and stood up. A grin spread across his face. He was walking it was a small accomplishment but… Snapping himself out of his trance. He crossed the room to the door and that's when he hesitated. Was he really about to do this? This wasn't against the rules right? Oh what did he care? His sense of judgement wasn't all that great due to inexperience but he wasn't going to sit around and be killed. Slowly he made his way to the docking bay he was going to need a long list of items for his plan to work. When he got to the docking bay (after a long list of mix ups and wrong turns) he checked the guard detail. There was only one and he wasn't surprised. He walked around casually trying to look as if he was trying to stay out of sight. Taking the bait the trooper caught hold of the back of his collar and forcefully turned him around. "Kid what are you doing out of bed? You know the rules!" he growled. CTEU-74 was suddenly nervous he hadn't expected the guard to be so stern. "What's your CT number?" he


	4. Chapter 4

Fear was making CTEU-74 want to throw up. They wanted to kill him? Why, what he done? He was different or so they made it out to be that he was. He wasn't different he wasn't! He refused to think that way. He was a clone trooper all he wanted was to serve the republic. In his rage a thought occurred to him. If he stayed he would never get that. Never get the pleasure of being a real trooper. Technically running away would be his only option. He couldn't fight them. Well of course he could but if they used a needle he would be putting himself at risk. Exposing to much skin would get him killed. It was just the fact that he didn't want to go rouge. He wanted to fight out there far away with the others. Then the idea struck, the crazy, dangerous, deadly idea and he loved it. He swung his legs out of the bed and stood up. A grin spread across his face. He was walking it was a small accomplishment but… Snapping himself out of his trance. He crossed the room to the door and that's when he hesitated. Was he really about to do this? This wasn't against the rules right? Oh what did he care? His sense of judgement wasn't all that great due to inexperience but he wasn't going to sit around and be killed. Slowly he made his way to the docking bay he was going to need a long list of items for his plan to work. When he got to the docking bay (after a long list of mix ups and wrong turns) he checked the guard detail. There was only one and he wasn't surprised. He walked around casually trying to look as if he was trying to stay out of sight. Taking the bait the trooper caught hold of the back of his collar and forcefully turned him around. "Kid what are you doing out of bed? You know the rules!" he growled. CTEU-74 was suddenly nervous he hadn't expected the guard to be so stern. "What's your CT number?" he said slightly baffled. "Uh umm well," of course he knew his CT number but for some reason CTEU-74 didn't seem like the right thing to say. "Oh!" the clone laughed, "You're a first year aren't you?" "Uh yes Sir I…I am," he needed an excuse for being up. "Why yah up kid?" he asked amusement clearly visible on his face. "I had to go," he answered it was a stupid response but at this point he was desperate. "Oh, well kid I think you're a little turned around?" he then preceded to give him directions to the nearest bathroom. "But um kid I really need to report this, I'm sorry," he said regretfully. "Yeah," CTEU-74 said with a sly smile "So am I!" and with that he wrenched the man's blaster riffle from his hand and hit him over the head with it. The clone slumped to the ground unconscious.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:HI GUYS FINALLY GETTING SOME PEOPLE FOLLOWING THIS STORY SO THAT'S A RELIEF. I'VE BEEN HAVING MIGRAINE HEADACHES LATELY SO STAY WITH ME HERE. PLEASE CHECKOUT MY OTHER STORY LITTLE BROTHER SO HERE'S YOUR CHAPTER GUYS ENJOY!:)**

CTEU-74 stared at the lifeless body of the clone in front of him while the sick feeling in his stomach settled. Oh force why had he been so rash what was he going to do when the guy woke up. Well, he couldn't do anything about it now. Dragging the clone guard towards the nearest closet, he began to strip him of his would be too big for him of course but if his plan was to succeed it was necessary that he looked as normal as possible. Binding the man's wrists and ankles he sighed he would have to make sure he couldn't scream for help. If anyone found him it would prove disastrous for him. Locking the closet he ran for the next one. When he arrived he dumped the armor on the floor and moved several large crates in front of the door. There was no way to lock or unlock it from the inside so that would have to do for now. Now back to the armor he sighed what was he going to do. Then something occurred to him HEAT, heat made things shrink! He set about finding a blow torch. Weirdly enough he found one. All he had to do now was warp the armor into shape. **(AN: REAL QUICK HE IS 13 AND YES I KNOW HE'S SHORT HE ADDS SOME OF THE EXCESS PLASTIC TO THE BOOTS MAKES SENSE RIGHT?)** Hours passed but no time seemed to go by for CTEU-74. Once he was done he slipped the armor on it would serve its purpose but the heat had made it thinner. He sighed once more and sat down. His eyes began to grow heavy, "no," he mumbled he couldn't sleep not now. He didn't even know when the next transport left he would have to be up and ready to go when it did. Closing his eyes for a moment wouldn't hurt though, would it? CTEU-74 closed his eyes. He was tired maybe if he closed them it would relieve the itchy pain behind them. Slowly very slowly he fell asleep.


	6. SORRY GUYS

**SO SORRY GUYS THIS IS NOOOOOT AN AN SO DON'T DO ANYTHING LIKE BAN ME OR ANYTHING SO I AM DISCONTINUING THIS STORY UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE. IM SORRY ITS NOT GETTING ENOUGH VIEWS AND I FEEL AS IF I DIDN'T DO IT JUSTICE IT MAYBE RE-WROTE AT A LATER DATE TELL ME IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEE THAT OR HAVE QUESTIONS OR SUGGESTIONS! AGAIN SO VERY SORRY TO THOSE OF YOU THAT WERE STILL INTERESTED.**


End file.
